Soul Eater Season 2!
by mhm1219
Summary: After Maka, Kid, and Black*Star defeated kishin Asura they train and collect more and more kishin eggs but a new evil is arising and fast...
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater (Season 2)

After kishin Asura's defeat, the madness has begun to clear up. Maka, Black*Star, and Death the Kid have been training with Dr. Stein. Months have passed and they haven't noticed something stirring up in a place underground in the middle of the Sahara desert….something evil….something sinister….

*Maka's POV*

I wonder if Kid has the same feelings that I have for him….I mean the way he's always obsessed with symmetry and his eyes, his golden beautiful eyes, damn I can't take my eyes of him but right now we have to focus on school and training then worry about kid after school ends.

*Kid's POV*

Hmm will today be the day….will today be the day I ask Maka out….what if she rejects me….what if she laughs at my face and calls me stupid for even thinking that I would ever go out with her….no first we have to train and worry about school then worry about love….but she's the most symmetrical person I have ever seen….her eyes….her smile….it's all symmetrical and beautiful….well I just have to wait till after school.

Dr. Stein: Ok today we will be reviewing soul resonance and harnessing your power to its full potential. I believe Maka, Kid, and Black*Star have done that in their last battle against kishin Asura.

Maka, Kid, and Black*Star: Yes sir!

Dr. Stein: Alright we shall begin

Maka, Kid, and Black*Star: Let's Go Soul Resonance!

*Moment of Epic Awesomeness*

Maka: We did it!

Black*Star: Of course we did. With a big god-surpassing star like me here and doing all the work we'll be ready to defeat the next kishin in no time! Yahoo!

Kid: Such a show-off *trying to act cool around Maka*

Maka: Just let him be he just wants to be seen as the best *smiles*

*Kid's POV*

There she goes, that smile, that beautiful smile I just can't resist it every time I see that smile I get a smile on my face it's probably ugly and asymmetrical and she'll probably thinks it's stupid…. *smiles*

*Maka's POV*

That smile, Kid's smile is so cute and symmetrical it's just irresistible.

Dr. Stein: Well looks like you all have passed but let's try something else. Crona, could you come here for a minute?

Crona: Y-yes sir?

Dr. Stein: I would like you to try to resonate with Maka and the rest to see if it increases their potential

Crona: Oh okay

Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and Crona: Let's Go Soul Resonance!

*Another Epic Moment of Awesomeness*

Black*Star: Yahoo! It might of added a little potential but barely any cause yet again I did all the work!

Maka and Kid: Black*Star what are you talking about Crona added a major potential to our resonance!

Crona: I-I did?

Maka: Of course with a soul as strong as yours of course we got more potential!

Crona: Oh thanks…

*In Shinigami's (Death the Grim Reaper's) Death Room*

Dr. Stein: Lord Shinigami, today I have added Crona to the group of Maka, Kid, and Black*Star to resonate with their souls and it worked better than expected

Shinigami: I see

Dr. Stein: In fact she added almost double the potential to the potential they had before I think it's best if Crona stays in this group

Shinigami: Alright

Dr. Stein: I have sent Maka and Kid on a mission to retrieve the soul of a kishin egg in the town of Lighte

Shinigami: Alright I wish them good luck

*In the Town of Lighte*

Maka: Kid, where exactly did Dr. Stein say the kishin egg soul was?

Kid: Under the basement of the abandoned building

Maka: Well I think it may not be exactly underground….

*See's 3 giant monsters that look like a mixture of ogres and zombies*

Maka: Umm Kid?

Kid: Yea?

Maka: Dr. Stein said there was only one kishin egg soul *gulp*

Kid: Umm I think he might of miscounted….

Maka: Well we will defeat them and take their souls!

Kid: Affirmative!

To Be Continued in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

*Back in the Death room*

Sid: Lord Shinigami, I have found out that witch Aviarus has been found in the underground depths Of the Sahara desert.

Shinigami: I see….

Sid: I have sent Black*Star and Tsubaki there to see what is happening but I told him to NOT fight the witch.

Shinigami: Very well. I remember witch Aviarus like if it were yesterday

*Flashback 1,000 years ago*

Shinigami: AVIARUS!

Aviarus: You bastard! You'll die one day I'll assure you!

Shinigami: By the time I die I'll have a son who will be ready to take my place! Shinigami Chop!

*Aviarus smashes all the way down to the ground*

Aviarus: H-ha you think th-that Shinigami chop will a-affect me! "Chirp, Tweet, Flaming Bird Peck!

*Huge fiery bird of light appears and swoops down to attack Shinigami*

Shinigami: Oh yea! Take another! SHINIGAMI CHOP!

*Chop sends fiery bird back to Aviarus*

*Aviarus dodges and explosion occurs from flaming bird*

Aviarus: Chirp! Tweet! Bird Feather Vanish!

*Bunch of bird feathers cover Shinigami's view like a thick heavy fog on a cold rainy day which allows Aviarus to escape*

Shinigami: Aviarus! WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY AND YOU WILL DIE!

*Flashback over*

Shinigami: Well we'll see what's happening when Black*Star comes back

Sid: Yes sir!

*At the Sahara desert*

Black*Star: Well Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: This is the place right underground here lays the secret lair of witch Aviarus

Black*Star: Don't be scared Tsubaki! With a god-surpassing star here you have nothing to be worried about! Yahoo!

Tsubaki: Aww gosh here we go again *rolls eyes*

*while walking*

Black*Star: Well where do we have to go to get underground?

Tsubaki: I think there should be a place where we…ahhhh!

*Black*Star and Tsubaki fall down a deep pit*

Tsubaki: Oww!

Black*Star: Well I think her we are! Yahoo! I told you I would show you the way!

Tsubaki: -_- actually we fell down here!

Black*Star: Yea u-huh whatever

Tsubaki: *rolls eyes*

*Black*Star and Tsubaki walk into a huge door*

*Back at town Lighte*

Maka: Let's Go Soul Resonance!

*Epic Moment of Awesomeness*

Kid: Let's go!

*Maka and Kid start fighting all three kishin egg souls*

Maka: Damn it! I missed!

Kid: It's ok we'll get them!

*After Maka and Kid defeated the kishin egg souls someone appears….witch Medusa*

Maka: H-how the hell did you survive!

Medusa: See when you supposingly defeated me I changed my form and split my whole body into tiny little snakes which you couldn't see and escaped

Maka: You-you bitch!

Medusa: Now now let's watch our language please

Maka: No fuck you medusa!

Medusa: Well I warned you "nake-snake cobra cobra nake snake cobra cobra Vector Plate!

*Vector plate appears under Maka and makes her go toward Medusa

Medusa: "Vector Arrow!"

*Vector arrow heads toward Maka dodges just in time*

Maka: "Genie Hunter!"

*Maka uses Genie Hunter but Medusa dodges*

Medusa: Well little girl I have to leave but we will continue our battle later ciao!

Maka: I'LL KILL YOU!

*On way back to the DWMA*

Maka: Damn it! I failed!

*Kid's POV*

Damn Maka looks cute when she's mad. The way she shows her anger….it's so symmetrical and beautiful even when she's pissed off

Kid: Maka look on the bright side we fulfilled our goal which was to defeat and take the soul of those kishin eggs

Maka: Yes but now I know Medusa is alive and I won't rest till I kill her!

Kid: Fine have it your way but let's tell Shinigami first and get some rest

*Maka's POV*

Damn…maybe kid thinks I look stupid right now I should stop this anger fit it might not seem very cute or attractive

Maka: Fine

*In the Death room*

Shinigami: So! How was your trip to the town of Lighte?

Maka: Good except the fact that there were THREE kishin egg souls and that we found out witch Medusa is still alive

Shinigami: Oh I see

Maka: And I can't rest till I kill her!

Kid: Maka, you have to rest and train so next time you see her you have a better chance at defeating her once and for all

Shinigami: Kid is right. You must rest and train hard so next time you can defeat Medusa

Maka: Fine

*In the hallways toward the secret layer under the Sahara desert*

Black*Star: Let's just keep walking there's nothing to worry about when a big star like me is here!

*Tsubaki's POV*

Ugh Black*Star can be a show-off idiot sometimes but he's still very cute with his all over-the-place hair and funny outgoing personality he's just so irresistible

Tsubaki: Alright alright Black*Star *smiles*

*Black*Stars POV*

Tsubaki has a very nice smile. I think she's actually a bit cute but she cannot find that out, that will totally ruin my image as a huge tough star like me!

*Guardians appear from the sides of the huge hallway*

Tsubaki: Wh-where did they come from?

Black*Star: I don't know but don't worry I'll take care of these punks in no time!

*Black*Star hits all 4 guardians with his soul wavelength*

Black*Star: Hiiiyaaa! Take this!...well that's all settled lets continue!

Tsubaki: Alright

Black*Star: Let's keep going!*

*Black*Star and Tsubaki find a small secret door*

Black*Star: Let's go in! Don't worry with a star like me around you'll be protected 200% woohoo!

*Tsubaki roll's eyes*

*Tsubaki and black star walk in and hide behind a wall*

Black*Star (in a whisper): There they are!

Tsubaki: I know

*Black*Star see's witch Aviarus*

*Black*Star's POV*

That must be her, witch Aviarus. She looks way stronger than witch Medusa and Lady Arachne. But wait there's someone coming out from a bird shaped door who could it be*

Tsubaki: Who's that? Besides witch Aviarus?

Black*Star: I don't know let's keep watching to see if we can find out

Tsubaki: Ok

*Black*Star's POV*

Ok so this guy is wearing a manila cloak with a hood over his head. He looks kinda old. Hmm I'll keep watching

Tsubaki: Look! He has the kishin symbol on the back of his cloak!

*Black*Star and Tsubaki see the 3 kishin eyes on the back of the mysterious person's cloak*

*Tsubaki's POV*

Maybe that's a kishin! I hope I'm wrong because if it is we are in HUGE trouble.

*Black*Star's POV*

Oh my gosh could that be…. A Kishin! NoNoNoNoNO! There can't be another kishin! I'm getting really nervous now!...NO! Black*Star snap out of it you are a god-surpassing big star get a hold of yourself!

Tsubaki: Uhh Black*Star?

Black*Star: Yes?...

Tsubaki: I-I think that's a k-k-kishin!

Black*Star: Shhhh! They could of heard us!

Tsubaki: Wait we're not sure if it is a kishin let's just stay here for a little while

*Black*Star's POV*

Oh no! She wants us to stay and see if this guy is really a kishin! NO! Black*Star you cannot be afraid!

Black*Star: Fine

*Black*Star and Tsubaki keep watching*

*Many feet away*

Aviarus: I see you have arrived, kishin Masaki *grins evilly*

Masaki: Yes I have arrived. What's there to eat I have been starving I haven't ate since I left home

Aviarus: Why you can have 8 of our guardians

*soldier sends 8 guardians to Aviarus*

Aviarus: Well there you go

Masaki: *licks lips* mmmmmm those souls look good

*Masaki eats all 8 guardians one by one*

Masaki: *burp* Excuse me

Aviarus: Oh it's ok *smiles at Masaki*

*Back behind the wall were Black*Star and Tsubaki are*

*Black*Star's POV*

I knew it! He is a kishin! We have to leave immediately and tell Shinigami now!

Tsubaki: *gulp* umm I think we should leave now Black*Star….

Black*Star: Agreed….

*Back in the death room*

Black*Star and Tsubaki: Lord Shinigami!

Shinigami: Oh! Hello hello, what's up what's up?

Tsubaki: Lord Shinigami we have found out the exact location of witch Aviarus's layer and also something else *gulp*

Shinigami: What is it?

Tsubaki: Well there's another kishin! His name is Masaki!

Shinigami: Oh no. Masaki is back

Tsubaki and Black*Star: What do you mean….back?

Shinigami: I have known Masaki long before kishin Asura was alive. He was actually….Asura's father

Black*Star: WHAT!

Shinigami: Yes and I guess you could say kishin Asura followed his father's steps but Masaki was even stronger than Asura would ever have been

Black*Star and Tsubaki: So you mean Asura was nothing c-compared to M-Masaki?

Shinigami: Yes. You and everyone else have to train harder! This time all of the students at the DWMA shall fight and we will defeat him once and for all!

Black*Star: I-I will d-defeat this guy! N-nothing shall s-stand in my way!

*Tsubaki's POV*

Oh no. For the first time ever Black*Star is scared and nervous I don't know if he can fight against this kishin

Tsubaki: Yes we will! We have to let everyone know!

Shinigami: Yes yes we do and then we'll defeat him

Tsubaki: Yes sir!

Black*Star: O-okay….

To be continued in Chapter 3!


End file.
